


Til Death Do Us Part

by Hittinmiss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (will link to my tumblr in notes), Last Words Soulmate AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, This was also a request, Victuuri Week, also for Victuuri week, angst at the end, but it is the last words soulmate au, day 6 - soulmates, especially after JJs short program at the GPF, feel free to hit me up for one!, fluff at the start, for bonus feels at the end, have yuri on ice (song not the show) playing, jj and yuuri are totally bros, may take a while to write but i'll do it!, so its to be expected, sorry for the character death tag, try to guess who dies, you can fight me on this, you'll know when to play it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Soulmate AU where the last words your soulmate will ever say are written on your body.'See You Soon Yuuri'Yuuri stared at the words on his wrist. Just his luck he would get the most generic, most stereotypical words written on him.'Love You Too Vitya'Aside from skating, Victor knew which two words came to mind: Life and Love. So he found it slightly poetic that the last words his soulmate would ever say to him were about love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr here: http://hitinmiss.tumblr.com/

_See you soon Yuuri_

Yuuri stared at the words on his right wrist. Just his luck he would get the most generic, most stereotypical words written on him. How would he manage to get anyone to not mention these words around him in fear that they did end up being soulmates and that those were their last words to him?

Ah, it truly was a strange phenomenon. That the last words your soulmate ever said to you would be written on your wrist. It annoyed many people that they mightn’t even know if the one they love is **the** one until they had died already.

Yuuri didn’t think he minded, until he realised just how often people said the words on his wrist.

Every time he left school: “See you soon Yuuri!”

Every time he left the rink: “Later Yuuri.” “Yeah, see you soon Yuuri!”

He sighed in defeat. He was going to have to live with the fact that anyone could be his soulmate and he wouldn’t even know the fact because his damned soulmate mark was so generic. He had even seen a few people in public with almost the _exact same_ words on their wrists.

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _mine is a generic one because I’m going to be a generic person…_

 

* * *

 

_Love you too Vitya_

Aside from his skating, Victor knew which two words came to mind. Life and Love. So he found it somewhat poetic that the last words his soulmate would ever say to him were about love.

Though could he really be happy, knowing that saying ‘I love you’ to him could be what kills his soulmate? At least he knew that he would get truly close to his soulmate. He didn’t let just anyone call him Vitya after all. Only his family and Yakov called him that, and he knew that there was no way in hell any of them were his soulmate.

So he tried to not let anyone get close to him, so, by some strange way, he would know who his soulmate is because they would manage to get past his barriers and get close to him and stay close to him. But part of him also knew that he was trying to keep his soulmate alive, even if he didn’t know who they were.

Victor was sure he would find his soulmate. Otherwise, what was the point of love coming to mind?

 

* * *

 

Years later, after his original decision of not getting close to any of his 'lovers’, hardly twenty seven, Victor finally felt _it_. A feeling he couldn’t quite describe. And what caused that feeling? Or rather, who?

A fellow skater, drunk out of his mind and dancing the night away.

Really, Victor thought he had higher standards than this but… the way the lights danced around the man ( _Yuuri_ his mind supplied to him), the way his face was stuck in a drunken grin, blush spread over his face, his victory cheer as he won the dance off with Yuri… he already knew he was going to be screwed.

Then he danced with Yuuri and by god, he was impressed. How could someone so drunk manage to win the dance off they had? A tango no less. He was stuck swimming in his thoughts. This man couldn’t be his soulmate, could he? There was no way-

Oh. He can pole dance.

_Блядь_

The next thing that really registered in his mind was the fact that Yuuri was _grinding_ against him, _moaning_ something that was directed towards him. What he was saying, he hadn’t a clue ( _He was speaking Japanese_ his mind told him).

Until…

“Be my coach Victor~!”

_Блядь Блядь Блядь._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up with a pounding headache, telling him everything he needed to know about the previous night. He slowly tried to remember what happened.

Celestino brought him to the banquet. He didn’t speak to anyone as he felt too nervous. He started drinking the flutes of champagne…

…

Then he drew a blank.

Did he really drink _that_ much that he lost memories of the night? He just hoped he did nothing too embarrassing during his drunken adventures.

 

He left the hotel, wheeling his bag behind him, just wanting to leave and get back to Detroit where he could think about his next steps.

“Oh Yuuri.” A voice said from behind him, wrapping their arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“C-Chris?”

“I hope to see you soon, hopefully next time on the podium with me~”

“U-uh…”

“Come on now Chris, can’t have my pupil missing the flight now.”

“Sorry Celestino, better let Yuuri go then. See you soon Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s heart froze. _Nope nope nope._

“I better see you at the worlds, or the next Grand Prix at least.” Chris added. Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. _Thank god._ Not in the sense that Chris could potentially be his soulmate (he was sure whoever Chris’s soulmate was would be treated amazingly by him, Chris was a great guy) but rather that he wouldn’t want his friend to die… or himself.

He was whisked away by his coach, rushing to get the next tram from the hotel to the airport. He pulled his case through the door, facing towards the lobby to make sure the whole case was through the automatic doors.

The last thing he saw before he left was Victor, their eyes meeting briefly. He could swear he saw Victor’s eyes widen in recognition but he paid it no heed, thinking his mind was playing yet another cruel trick on him. Why would Victor recognise him? Victor didn’t even recognise him as a fellow competitor, thinking of him as a mere fan.

He ignored the warm feeling in his chest when their eyes met.

 

* * *

 

Victor couldn’t understand it. Why did Yuuri ignore him? He could _feel_ that Yuuri was special. Even if he wasn’t his soulmate, he just knew Yuuri was going to be a vital part of his life.

Didn’t Yuuri realise that too?

 _Of course not, he was drunk of_ course _he wouldn’t know. He probably didn’t realise the feeling when he woke up either, probably putting it to his hangover._

God. He was such an idiot. He swore he wouldn’t get close to anyone like this and after one night of dancing he was already attached to Yuuri.

Yakov didn’t question his now disheartened mood as they left the dining hall of the hotel, ready to go up and pack for the short flight back to St. Petersburg from Sochi.

He glanced at his soulmate mark, _Love you too Vitya…_

He knew everything would right itself.

 

* * *

 

It started with one notification. A causal text from an old friend he made through skating, congratulating his latest win at the World Championships, making him the five time world champion.

Then another.

And another.

Until:

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

Confused, he scrolled through the notifications quickly on his lock screen, the general gist of the notifications being along the lines of 'Victor! You have to look at this!’

He unlocked his phone, Makkachin resting against his side as he looked at the notifications.

They were all from his fans; posts that tagged him in them, comments on those posts… Confused, he found the link that lead to all the commotion. Clicking on it, he didn’t know what to expect.

**[Katsuki Yuuri] tried to skate to Victor’s FS Program [Stay Close To Me]**

That certainly was not what Victor was expecting.

He watched intently, feeling drawn in by Yuuri’s skating, knowing the music he was interpreting in each point in time. It seemed like, to Victor, that Yuuri was creating the music just from his body movements.

He felt upset when Yuuri stopped, signalling the end of the program. He wanted to see more of it, more of his skating.

He remembered Yuuri’s request from the banquet. (“Be my coach Victor~!”)

He forgot his self-promise.

He made his choice.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri still didn’t know why his mind went straight to Victor when his father mentioned a handsome foreigner being at the bath. It could have been anyone that happened to have a poodle just like Vicchan and Makkachin, that also happened to be handsome and from elsewhere.

But Yuuri was still surprised to see a very naked Victor Nikiforov standing alone in an outdoor bath in the snow, proclaiming that he was going to be Yuuri’s coach.

So when Yuuri was sat, waiting for Victor to wake from his nap and the initial shock gone, he really couldn’t deny the strange feeling he felt. He hadn’t come across a feeling like it before.

 

Time passed and he still couldn’t put a name to the feeling. He thought maybe he was just feeling in awe that Victor was there but after living together for a few days, he had grown somewhat accustomed to him being in the bathhouse.

But the feeling never faded.

 

* * *

 

Victor tried to avoid thinking that Yuuri could be his soulmate. He knew the feeling meant they were destined to be close but he wanted to let there be a sign first that Yuuri was the one.

Yurio, as named by Yuuri’s sister to avoid confusion, had come and left, having competed against Yuuri for Victor. Victor didn’t even realise Yurio had left until after Yuuri had skated.

Victor felt somewhat upset that Yuuri was thinking of Katsudon during his performance of Eros, but he could tell there was a hint of something else in there, that he didn’t know.

He couldn’t help his whistle at the smirk Yuuri gave him.

 

Victor knew it was love he felt after his skate at the nationals. He had sneaking suspicions beforehand, when he choreographed the free program. But it wasn’t until he performed it, at the competition and finished, pointing towards Victor in his final position, that he truly knew he was in love with Yuuri.

Soulmates? He didn’t know at this moment in time. But he knew he would happily spend his life with Yuuri.

And while he could hardly understand a word of his speech at the ceremony afterwards (noting that he _had_  to get Yuuri a new tie because it looked absolutely awful), he knew the theme of Yuuri’s season: Love. While 'Eros’ was an outright statement of this, 'Yuuri On Ice’ was more subtle. One could interpret it the program for his love of skating, Victor knew the real story. It was Yuuri’s story, his skating… Victor knew the moment the violin joined the piano was meant to symbolise Victor arriving at the hot springs and coaching him.

Victor had hope that Yuuri felt the same way.

 

Victor knew Yuuri was his soulmate when Yuuri attempted the quad flip at the Cup of China. Victor always had an idea that his soulmate would be able to surprise him, even more so than he imagined. And Yuuri did just that. It wasn’t his best skate, he had done far better in practice but the way he skated, it was like he was projecting his love in every movement. He realised he had fallen even deeper in love. Then Yuuri changed the last jump to a quad flip, Victor’s signature jump, the audience and commentators murmuring amongst one another and Victor’s body started to move to where Yuuri would come off the ice. There was only one way to surprise Yuuri more than Yuuri had done to surprise him today.

He very much enjoyed kissing Yuuri (and wanted to do it again and again). The moment their lips made contact, Victor felt as if the whole world suddenly made sense, everything clicked into place. He had heard of stories when he was young about soulmates, many telling of a similar thing of everything feeling _right_ when they finally found one another.

He wished Yuuri felt the same way, or at least recognised how much Victor loved him.

 

* * *

 

“See you soon Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri didn’t know what he was going to do when Victor left to go be with Makkachin after he choked. He had gotten so used to Victor being at his side, watching him at the side of the rink, comforting and supporting him after his skates… It had only been two competitions and he was already this used to him being there?

He waited to start his skate, dread filling his being. He hadn’t felt this since the warmup at Nationals. He wished Victor was there to help him, Yakov could only do so much after all.

The music started and his body moved, gliding through the motions he had skated several times before. _Keep calm, focus_. He tried to tell himself, building speed up for his first combination. He knew he could do this one. He landed the quad, popped the double toe loop, only doing a single.

_I can’t let everything Victor’s done for me go to waste. I have to prove this with a gold medal._

His thoughts went to Victor _(“You tend to flub your jumps when you have something on your mind. Want to talk about it?”)_. He thought of when Victor appeared, saying he was going to coach him.

He didn’t understand how Victor knew how he felt. Before Victor came along into his life, he never said _out loud_ that he was going to win. He would never deny that he wanted to win, at every competition he wanted to win but once Victor appeared… He still couldn’t believe he loudly announced he would prove his love with a gold medal. He hadn’t even a clue who his soulmate was, and yet he was saying he would prove his love?

He stepped out of the quad salchow, but he refused to let it get him down. He had to keep going, to focus and just push through the program. He went through the next set of jumps, all triples, landing them almost effortlessly. He truly loved this program, the program he and Victor made together.

He wanted to stay in skating till he won the gold medal with Victor.

Flashes of Victor appeared in his mind. He was on a roll with his jumps until the final combination, hands brushing the ice to keep him upright. Well he couldn’t deny he was disappointed but he had to keep going.

The music drew to a close, wishing he could see Victor standing at the side from the end of his finger tips but it was best for him to be back at the hot spring with Makkachin in the vet. He didn’t want Victor to deal with the feeling he had when Vicchan died and couldn’t be with him.

 

The moment he arrived at the airport, when he saw Makkachin wagging his tail through the glass he felt so relieved. He looked up to see Victor, spotting him at just the same time as Victor spotted him.

They both ran to get back to each other. The moment he passed the doors into the airport waiting area, he and Victor were in one another’s arms once again. He never felt so glad to hug someone before. Especially to hug Victor again. He never realised just how much he wanted to be in the arms of the man he was in love wi-

_Huh? When did he fall in love with Victor? Why was he only just realising this **now**? _

“Yuuri… I’ve been thinking about what I can do as your coach.”

“So have I.” It took everything in Yuuri to push Victor away. “Be my coach until I retire.”

Victor had a small look of shock before his face relaxed into a smile, lifting Yuuri’s hand to his lips and pressing a small kiss to his fingers.

“It almost sounds like a marriage proposal.” Victor said. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. They pulled in for another hug, arms wrapped around each other, thankful they were together again.

“In that case I hope you never retire.”

Warmth flooded Yuuri’s entire being as the meaning of those words took root. Tears started to form as he held Victor tighter, not wanting to let go again.

 

As they headed away from the airport, Victor glanced down at Yuuri’s right wrist, his future words staring back at him.

_See you soon Yuuri_

Victor understood why Yuuri tensed up at the hotel when he was waving goodbye, why a wave of panic briefly passed over his soulmate.

He made a silent promise to never say those words.

And he was determined to keep that promise.

 

* * *

 

They arrived in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final. After a lovely time in the (freezing) pool with Chris, Victor rejoined Yuuri back in their hotel room where Yuuri had been sleeping off his jet lag.

The next day, after the practice session for the finalists where Yuuri kept attempting the quad flip over and over. Yuuri was determined to keep the flip in, winning Victor over with a promise of getting plus three on the grade of execution of the jump and the fact that if he wanted a chance of winning against JJ, he had to add the flip in.

Yuuri demanded to go shopping, to which Victor could hardly decline. He hadn’t been shopping in awhile and he got to spend more time with Yuuri. It was a win-win situation really.

But what Victor didn’t expect, and how Yuuri managed to surprise him once again (one of the many things he fell in love with about Yuuri), was to be stood face to face with Yuuri in front of a cathedral with a ring being slowly pushed onto his finger.

Though Yuuri said it was a good luck charm, Victor felt as if there was a deeper meaning to the ring.

Victor had always known having the ring in his pocket would come in handy. _What use is a 'good luck charm’ if the person needing luck isn’t wearing his?_

Yuuri was shocked as the ring was put into his finger. He felt as if he could cry again.

They walked away from the cathedral, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, their relationship deepened even further.

Yuuri’s bag of nuts that they were searching for was now completely forgotten.

 

* * *

 

In Yuuri’s opinion, he absolutely bombed the short program. Phichit tried to comfort him afterwards by saying he was in fourth place, which still meant he could go up in the rankings but it just wasn’t good enough for Yuuri. He wanted to _win._

Sure, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy for Yurio. He really knocked it out the park with his skate. Yuuri could practically _feel_ all of the Agape coming off of him.

He was happy for Chris and Phichit as well. In the skating world (and probably in any world), especially recently, they were the closest to best friends he could have. Well Phichit _was_ Yuuri’s best friend. He thought he should include Victor in that list but both his heart and head knew Victor was more to him than a friend.

He didn’t know Otabek all that well but he was still happy for him. He oddly felt proud of him, especially for befriending Yurio. He should thank him for that.

And… JJ… Yuuri really sympathised with him. He knew how it felt to absolutely ruin a skate. His heart really went out to him the moment JJ popped the first jump. He spotted him going about after the competition with his fiancé Isabella, looking upset. He wanted to go over to him and tell him it was ok, even if they weren’t the closest in the world.

He told himself that he would speak to him as soon as he spoke with Victor.

 

And that _really_ didn’t go well. Victor felt his heart break when Yuuri said he wanted to end it, not noticing how Yuuri seemed to wince at the same moment he felt his heart shatter.

Yuuri tried to explain himself but Victor just couldn’t understand why Yuuri would want to retire and have Victor go back _alone_. Didn’t he realise that they were soulmates? That they belonged _together_?

They eventually decided to let the results of the competition make their decision.

Everyone seemed to notice the slight tension in the air between the pair of them. The warmup on the ice with the group went moderately, nothing too extraordinary. Yuuri still hadn’t landed the quad flip.

He waited in the back as JJ prepared to go on first, wishing a silent good luck to him as he passed him going off of the pad. He couldn’t exactly hear the score he got but due to the loud applause, he could only assume he did rather well. That was good, managing to make a come back after the short program.

He saw Phichit heading out towards the rink side with a grin on his face. Phichit had told him already that he didn’t care whether he won or lost. He got here and had made Thailand proud. (If only Yuuri recognised that sooner after the Grand Prix Final last year)

Phichit got a loud cheer as well, telling Yuuri it was time to go out.

He stood on the ice, giving himself one last little stretch.

“Don’t worry. You can win gold, Yuuri,” Victor said, placing his hand gently on top of Yuuri’s. “Believe in yourself.”

“Hey Victor… You said before that you wanted to stay true to yourself, right? Don’t suddenly start trying to sound like a coach now.”

Victor’s eyes widened in shock.

“I want to smile for my last time on the ice.” Yuuri continued, lifting his hand slightly to hold Victor’s better.

“Yuuri, listen to me. I was debating whether to tell you this now but…” Victor started, drawing Yuuri’s eyes up to him. “I took a break after becoming the five-time world champion to coach you, so how is it possible you still haven’t won a single gold medal?”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say, lifting his head fully to look at him.

“How much longer are you going to stay in warm up mode?” He asked, pulling in to hug Yuuri. “I really want to kiss the gold medal.” He added.

He didn’t know how, but he felt all his worries simply slip away. A smile grew wider on his face as he pulled in closer to Victor, hugging him as tight as he could. He started trembling, suddenly not wanting to go.

But his name had been called and if he didn’t want disqualified he had to go.

They held hands before he pulled away, feeling Victor keep his hand up.

_I’ve already made up my mind about my goal._

Presenting himself to the audience and the judges, he thought back to when he was last here, how he got here.

He went to his starting position and as the music started, he started moving, flowing through as easily as breathing.

_For more than half my life, I’ve been trying to catch up to Victor._

_Thank you for bringing me all the way here, Victor. (I love you)_

_And it’s not just Victor I have to thank._

He thought of all of the people who had helped him. Yurio, Minako, Phichit, Minami, his family, Celestino, everyone.

He continued through his program, landing his quad salchow and triple flip with absolute ease. He changed it from the triple loop, making the program slightly harder here.

_My performance needs to be better than flawless for a chance at gold._

_I’ve been thinking that ever since the short program._

_I would like the … Final skate of my career to be the same difficulty as Victor’s._

He changed the triple flip to a quad toe, ignoring the small murmuring that could be heard in the audience from the change in composition.

_Do you realise it now, Victor?_

He landed his three jump combo.

_I don’t want it to end here, Victor._

_I want to be in figure skating with you forever. (I love you so much)_

Triple lutz, triple toe.

_But your staying on as my coach means slowly killing you as a competitor skater._

_Look at the Victor that lives on inside me._

_Your becoming my coach wasn’t a waste of time._

_I’m the only one in the whole world that can prove that._

Each step in the step sequence happened as easily as falling in love with Victor, each turn, each step, each twizzle, each loop flowed into the next with no issues.

The quad flip was next, and he knew he had nothing to lose. He took a deep breath, turning to the back inside edge, driving the toe pick into the ice and pushing into the air. He hardly registered that he did in fact land it perfectly, only feeling a sense of pride and love bursting from his chest.

He was no idiot. He knew it was from Victor. He should have known all along that all instances of these feelings was from Victor.

How could he be so blind to not see it was his soulmate in front of him, even when he wore his glasses.

He did his final spin, front camel into a twisted intermediate, changing onto the back foot hydroblade spin position into a back spin position, arm reaching for the ceiling, head leaning back to stare upright.

He pulled out of the spin, wanting each second to last an eternity so the program would never end. His arm pointing towards Victor, soft fingers gently positioned so his line of sight followed his arm down to his index finger’s tip to Victor.

And he was glad to see Victor, hand placed on his heart as his ring (the ring that Yuuri gave him) shining in the bright lights of the rink.

He caught his breath, panting as he fought to get oxygen back in his system after the long program. Once energy had refilled his body, his arms shot into the air as he gave a cry of victory, tears starting to slip from his eyes.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned around to the love of his life, who’s arms were wide open.

He didn’t want to go back to the kiss and cry. That would mean it was all over. He didn’t want it to be over.

Regardless, he found himself on the seat, Victor’s hand laid gently on his back as Yuuri held his hands together tightly, head bowed.

“Your performance was so perfect, I’m sure you’ll get a great score.” He couldn’t help the slight nervous tension as he waited for the announcement of his score. It was always the most suspenseful part.

“We have Yuuri Katsuki’s scores…” The announcer called out, his head lifting to listen better to the score. “His free skate score is two hundred and twenty one point five eight!”

_Wait… Is that…?_

“He’s broken Victor Nikiforov’s long-time world record for the Men’s Singles Free Skate!”

_No way._

“His total score is three hundred and nineteen point four one! He has jumped all the way to first place!” He hardly heard the last part, all focus on the hand that was held to him. He slowly grabbed a hold of it before being pulled in by Victor.

“Congratulations Yuuri.” He said. “Having both Yuri’s beat my records… Is the ultimate bliss as your coach and choreographer.”

Yuuri was stunned in silence.

“But… It’s the ultimate diss as a competitor.”

“Huh? Does that mean you’re coming back?” His smile brightened on his face. Victor nodded slightly.

The rest of the competition seemed to blur past him. He heard Chris’s music start but he was stuck in his own world, noticing Victor hand his phone over for a picture.

They yelled for him to go at the same time.

 

Victor found Yakov and Yurio quicker than he expected, quickly telling them what he needed to. By god he really wanted Yuuri to win gold but if he wanted Yuuri to stay competing… Yurio had to win.

He felt guilty but he wanted to stay with his soulmate forever. Yuuri could easily win another competition: the Four Continents, the Worlds, the next Grand Prix Final… He just needed to keep skating.

 

While Yuuri waited for Victor to return, he thought through his original decision to retire. He wasn’t so sure about it now.

He shook his head and rushed to the stands to watch Yurio’s skate.

“Yurio! Davai!” Yuuri called out.

“Yuri, Davai!” He heard from below him, spotting Otabek standing at the edge of the kiss and cry, waiting for Yuri to finish skating before leaving. He was still thankful that Otabek became friends with Yuri; that’s probably what Yuri needed most.

He felt some pride in his 'friend’ as he skated. When Yurio fell, he felt bad. Yurio was on a roll before the fall, he could only hope that he could recover afterwards and not let the fall affect his skate.

And then he added in a quad at the end. He could feel the emotion in his skate, it almost brought him to the brink of tears.

Yurio finished the skate and burst into tears, falling onto his knees. In Yuuri’s opinion, it seemed as if Yurio was disappointed in himself. Like it wasn’t what he wanted to do, like he _failed_.

The final score came out, Yurio in first with point twelve in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri was disappointed but second place was still a major improvement from the previous year. He stood on the podium, silver medal glinting in the spotlight and camera flashes. He spotted Victor through the crowd, smiling in pride.

He left the podium and skated to Victor, holding the silver medal to his soulmate.

“It’s not a gold medal but…”

Victor smiled.

“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold. Man… I was really looking forward to kissing Yuuri’s gold medal.” He said, complaining slightly as he stepped to Yuuri, leaning over him. “I’m such a failure as a coach.”

_No, you’re not a failure Victor._

“Yuuri, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me?” Yuuri had to clear his mind of every single thought that was in his head at that moment to avoid any possibly dirty thoughts crossing his mind. “What did you think just now?”

“Oh… Um… Well…” His face melted into a look of determination as he pushed forward to sit on top of Victor, hugging him as his medal went flying. “Victor! Please stay with me in competitive skating for one more year! This time, I’ll win gold for sure!”

Victor was sure he hadn’t heard any words any sweeter before.

“Great!” He cheered. “But keep going!”

“What?” Yuuri asked, confused. Victor picked up Yuuri’s silver medal.

“Even I’m worried about making a full comeback if I’m going to stay on as your coach.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened once more as the material of the medal slipped over his head and rested on his neck.

“In exchange, I’ll need you to become a five time world champion at least.” Yuuri started to tear up once again.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The time moved so fast Yuuri didn’t even realise he only had minutes left till his gala performance, blue costume on as he stood in the centre of the rink, the music that brought him to Victor, his love, his soulmate playing.

He skated the music as naturally as he did his own programs, landing the quad lutz, quad flip and triple flip effortlessly as Victor joined him on the ice in their surprise pair routine. No one knew Victor planned to join him, having only performed this routine by himself before in the gala skates.

They skated together like two puzzle pieces finally joined together.

They came to a conclusion of the skate.

“Victor…” Yuuri breathed.

“Yes Yuuri?”

“I love you. Please… Stay close to me… Forever.”

Victor’s favourite words changed yet again.

 

* * *

 

Months passed, Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg to live with Victor, unofficially moving into the flat. Makkachin accepted the extra person in his home almost immediately as Yuuri settled in. He also made the engagement more official, rather than using the guise of a good luck charm. The look on his fiancé’s face made his heart beat faster.

The Europeans occurred first after the Grand Prix Final in the Czech Republic, Victor having competed in the Russian Nationals and getting a place to skate in it. He placed second to Yurio, who definitely deserved the win. Chris stood on the third place podium. Yuuri cheered for his fiancé loudly from the stands.

They then flew to the Four Continents which was being held in South Korea this year. Victor was absolutely stunned by Yuuri’s skates, they were absolutely perfect, at least it was in Victor’s eyes.

When Yuuri stood on top of the podium, there were probably more tears in Victor’s eyes than in Yuuri’s. Especially as they found their way to one another.

More than just Yuuri’s gold medal got kisses that night.

 

They announced that they were starting to plan for their wedding. With some help from Phichit, aka the master of social media, aka the King of selfies, _#victuuriwedding_ started trending.

They could hardly contain themselves in the planning. They were soulmates and deeply in love, what else could be a great motivator to get the wedding as soon as possible?

Aside from Makkachin wearing a bow tie and flower crown of course.

 

* * *

 

“And now announcing, for the very first time… Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki!”

They emerged into their wedding reception area hand in hand with their faces flushed. The guests cheered loudly as the newly weds waved to them, smiles so large it made their cheeks ache.

They sat down at their table, waiting for the food to arrive. A light tinging noise rang out around the room, drawing everyone’s attention to Yuuri’s best man, Phichit.

“Hey everybody! For those who don’t know me well, my name is Phichit and I am Yuuri’s best man,” He announced, holding his glass of champagne low in his hand. “If someone were to tell me a year or so ago that my best friend was going to get married, I would have laughed, no offence Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head, laughing slightly. His hand gripped his husbands, worried for what could occur in Phichit’s speech.

Chris’s would probably be more worrying anyways.

“So when I first saw the ring on Yuuri’s finger, and a matching one on Victor’s… I was so shocked and happy for him, that he finally found love. Though admittedly I wish he had told me that he had a boyfriend or was in love sooner. But oh well."

"I could end it here with a lovely message but let’s be honest, it wouldn’t be a best man speech without some embarrassing stuff! Press play!”

Their eyes were drawn to the blank wall, where a projector had been set up. The first images were a collection of drunk Yuuri pictures, supplied from various sources. Yuuri started to slip further down into his seat.

The next image was a slightly blurred one, but still very obvious what it was. It was a picture of Yuuri, during their college days in Detroit, holding one of his many Victor posters, mouth open in horror at being spotted.

“Ah, love.”

Victor nudged his elbow into Yuuri’s side, eyebrows raised with a small smirk on his lips.

The next one was a video of Yuuri practicing a still familiar routine, although it was only a small snippet.

“I have regrets that I doubted Yuuri’s choice to learn the program but it definitely was the right one. I mean, it brought these two lovebirds together.”

The pictures that followed were similar to the previous ones, but containing both Yuuri and Victor. Photos from before competitions, selfies that had them in it and one of the most important of all:

“I think I almost cried the moment they kissed on live TV. It was such a beautiful moment at that point. In fact, and I quote him here, Chris said 'what’s the bet they end up together?’. In all honesty I wish I took him up on it and betted for before the final because in the restaurant, the night before, there they were, rings on their fingers!”

Phichit’s speech continued on a similar wavelength until he finally drew to a close.

“So, raise your glasses and take a drink! For Yuuri and Victor!”

The guests cheered, downing the flute of champagne. Yuuri hesitated but did it anyways.

Chris stood up and cleared his throat.

“Hello all, I am Christophe Giacometti; a fellow figure skater and Victor’s best man.” Chris said, all eyes falling on him. “Victor here is one of the closest people to me, one of my very best friends.” He clapped Victor on the back playfully. “I wasn’t aware we could do power points or films or whatever to do the speech, so it probably isn’t as good as Phichit’s.”

“My first point will be that Victor you are going to have an absolutely amazing time because Yuuri has one fantastic body. I should know, we have pole-danced together on a few occasions.”

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed suddenly. He was only aware of _one_ time, let alone multiple times. The guests burst into laughter.

“Aside from the banquet in Sochi, it happened this year at Barcelona and when you were the main attraction at Victor’s bachelor party as his stripper, which I may or may not have also crashed onto the pole.” Chris explained with a wink. Yuuri covered his face in embarrassment. “I didn’t bring the pole with me today so don’t worry your cute butt about it.”

Victor playfully glared at Chris, muttering 'don’t flirt with my man’.

“Anyways where was I? Ah yes. Yuuri, you’ll also be lucky for Victor because he is also a very appealing man.”

The newlyweds didn’t know what else they expected as the speech continued on. Regardless of what was said, they were touched by it.

Sooner than Yuuri would have liked, their champagne had been swallowed and it was his turn to speak.

Yuuri stood shakily, partly as the champagne was slowly getting to him, partly because he was nervous. “I can distinctly remember the first time I ever saw Vitya. I was young, off of the ice with my friends Yuuko and Takeshi. The junior world championships in Sofia, Bulgaria was playing on the old TV and that was where I saw Vitya for the first time. I was completely awestruck, inspired. That day I knew I wanted to be on the same ice as him.”

“I started doing everything to be like him; I learned his program, I got my own poodle… I’m sure you all know that my dog was called Victor.”

“I certainly got my wish to skate on the same ice as him, but unfortunately I had a disaster of a skate. I left Sochi in a pit of despair and depression, unsure how to move on.”

He took a quick break, realising how long his speech actually was. He noticed every single pair of eyes trained on him, hanging onto every single word.

“I learned his free skate 'Stay Close to Me’, and while at the time I was completely and utterly embarrassed that the video got leaked, I still haven’t thanked Axel Lutz and Loop for posting it online. After all, it brought me to my soulmate. So, thank you.”

“At that point, I was completely shocked as to why Vitya was there. If only I remembered a certain drunken escapade.” Yuuri laughed a little, accompanied by the others in the crowd. “But as the months went by at the competitions, I slowly but surely realised that I had fallen deeply in love with him. In fact, the moment I realised was when we reunited after the Rostelecom Cup in the airport. The moment we finally hugged, back in one another’s arms again, I knew.”

“If I felt blind then, it was nothing compared to the moment I realised we were soulmates. I realised literally right in the middle of my free skate in Barcelona. And here I really should thank Yurio, because if he didn’t win that day, I wouldn’t be skating right now.”

“Ever since that day, I’ve only fallen in love with Vitya more and more, further than I even thought possible. But now, after spending my time with Vitya, I couldn’t imagine my life without him.”

He hadn’t even noticed tears were starting to flow from his eyes.

“And before I finish, I want to thank some people. Thank you Phichit, for being the best friend I could ever imagine and for being an awesome best man. Thank you Chris for being a fantastic friend as well. A thank you to my family, to the Nishigori’s, to Minako, to Celestino… you’ve all been so supportive, so helpful, keeping me on the right track.”

“Thank you to all the friends I’ve made through skating, you’ve all helped me in a way, even if you don’t know it.”

“And my final thank you, to you Vitya. I can’t imagine life without you, you are the best husband I could ever imagine and I can’t wait for what lies ahead, surprises and all. I love you, and please continue to stay close to me for the rest of my life.” He raised his glass and drank it, wiping his tears as he sat down.

Victor pressed a kiss to his cheek, comforting him.

“You did great.” He whispered to him before standing up himself, grabbing yet another glass of champagne.

“There are two main L-words that are important to me; Life and love. With skating as a large portion of who I am, I never got to focus much on those two major important words. That is, until Yuuri came into my life.”

“I think I realised much sooner than Yuuri that I was in love, and that we had to be soulmates. My first hint, surprisingly, was at the Sochi banquet. Somehow, despite his drunken state, he found his way into my heart and stuck there. At that moment I knew Yuuri was going to be an important part to my life.”

“The morning afterwards, I really should have noticed he didn’t remember anything because when he spotted me, he seemed to deflate. It made me think it was just a quick infatuation but when I saw that video of him skating 'Stay Close to Me’… I don’t think I booked plane tickets that fast before in my life.”

“I think the moment I knew I was in love was at his National competition the first time he performed his free skate and when he pointed at me once he finished… I knew. At that point I didn’t care if we ended up soulmates or not, I just knew I would happily spend the rest of my life right by his side.”

“And I knew we were soulmates when he attempted that quad flip for the first time. He had already surprised me so many times, but that surprise was the cherry on the cake. We kissed for the first time that day and I felt completely at home.”

“I have no clue what else to say that Yuuri hasn’t covered already. I love you so much Yuuri, and I don’t want to spend another second without you. Thank you for becoming the definition of the two L words for me. Always stay close to me.”

 

The wedding was a success, everything went according to plan. The music to their first dance as a married couple was 'Stay Close to Me’. The very same version that they did their duet on the ice after his silver in the Grand Prix Final.

And then the 'chaos’ started when everyone, seemingly following the same plan, attempted to get Yuuri drunk. He refused, mainly because this was his wedding and he wanted it to be a day he _remembered_.

As the night wore on, the guests gave their congratulations, even those they didn’t expect.

(“Congrats Yuuri, Victor. A little disappointed you did end up getting married before us but I can’t say you didn’t deserve the win at the Four Continents.” JJ stated as he shook their hands, Isabella giving them a kiss on the cheek in congratulations.

“Thank you JJ. I hope you and Isabella do get your wedding soon, you two make a great couple.”

“Not as great as us thought Yuuri.” Victor added at the end. The four laughed.

“I should thank you though Yuuri for speaking to me after the final. You certainly helped, especially after the short program going the way it did.”

“It’s no problem, I literally did the same thing the year before. I was glad to help.”

The pair grinned.)

And then the dancing began. Though there wasn’t any dance offs (they couldn’t get Yuuri drunk enough), there was still as much enthusiastic dancing. Yuuri and Victor couldn’t stop smiling.

“I love you Yuuri.”

“Love you too Vitya.”

 

* * *

 

Many days later, as they lay in bed together, arms wrapped around one another in a gentle embrace, their conversation steered back towards soulmate marks. Yuuri showed Victor his wrist,

_See you soon Yuuri_

Victor traced the letters that formed the final words he was going to say to Yuuri, even though he had no intentions of ever saying them ever. He hummed to himself.

“Is something the matter Vitya?”

“Nothing… just thinking.” He said. He didn’t speak for a moment before continuing. “I’m so sorry for saying them before I went back to Hasetsu for Makkachin.”

“No no no, it’s fine. Besides, I highly doubt whatever I said to you were the words you’ve got on your wrist right?”

Victor remained silent.

“Vitya? What’s wrong?”

Nothing.

“Vitya?” Still no response. “Vitya.”

He felt Victor pull his wrist away slightly and he huffed in annoyance.

“Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki, what are the words on your wrist?”

Victor tensed up before reluctantly showing Yuuri his wrist. Yuuri slowly read the words, taking in every single letter.

_Love you too Vitya_

Yuuri was unable to speak for a moment.

“I-I said that to you on our _wedding day_. I’m so sorry, I-”

“Yuuri, I know. And trust me, while I was slightly worried, nothing would make me happier than to hear you say those words to me.”

“But Vitya-”

“Yuuri. I love you, and even if those words are your supposed last words towards me, I would have no regrets. Besides, if I remember not to say se- I mean your… wait… my words, we should be ok.”

“Vitya…”

“I love you Yuuri, I always will.” Victor pressed a kiss to his husbands forehead, savouring the action for each second before pulling away. He didn’t stay away for too long though, Yuuri pulling him back in close to him.

“… I love you too Vitya.”

Victor smiled as the pair slowly fell silent and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Several years passed since their wedding, retiring from their competitive days at some point. Victor retired before Yuuri, the moment he did he dedicated every second to being the best husband (as if he wasn’t already) and being the best coach Yuuri could ever ask for, until Yuuri finally retired at twenty nine years old.

The pair decided to start as a coaching team, their main base being in St. Petersburg. Yuuri primarily taught the younger skaters that were coming up through the levels while Victor attempted to teach the higher levelled skaters.

Yurio became their unofficial top pupil. Until Yakov himself retired, he was technically still under his teaching but the moment he hung up his skates forever, Yurio was being coached by Yuuri and Victor.

Some skaters from elsewhere joined the club, the familiar voice of Minami calling Yuuri over the phone asking if he could come over to St. Petersburg for lessons and their coaching being one instance.

They were truly content with their lives. Their lives were perfect.

 

Yuuri was coaching in the rink, putting a program together for Minami when his phone rang. Minami told Yuuri to answer, he didn’t mind waiting a little while to get the rest of his short program choreographed. He skated off to the rink and started going through what he had already been taught.

“Vitya, you know I’m doing a lesson right now?”

_“Whoops, my bad there. I can hang up if you’d like?”_

“It’s fine, Kenjirou already told me to answer the call and is working on his partially made program.” Yuuri said, turning to watch his student as he practiced the steps. “So what do I owe the pleasure of getting to hear the beautiful voice of my husband?”

_“Nothing much really, am I not allowed to call my soulmate who I love so very much?”_

“I suppose you can.” Yuuri joked, giving Minami a quick thumbs up as he completed the segment correctly.

_“Ah, I love you so much, you know that right?”_

“Well, I would have to be deaf not to know. I mean, you say it to me nearly every second of every day, not that I’m complaining about it. There are definitely far worse things you could say over and over.”

_“Like what exactly Yuuri? What sort of things could be worse? Could it possibly be me saying how much I love your d-”_

“Victor I’m in the presence of a child.”

“I’m twenty four! I’m not a child!” Minami called, having heard his coach’s comment.

“Vitya, how dare you even consider ruining this poor child’s innocence?”

_“You heard him yourself, he’s twenty four. I hardly doubt what I was going to say would ruin any of his innocence.”_

“Sure Vitya, whatever you say.” He teased before sighing. “Say Vitya, where are you? I can hear the car running.”

_“That’s because I’m driving at the moment!”_

“And you are calling me? What a risk taker!”

_“I’m using the Bluetooth function Yuuri, hands free! So much safer than putting a phone to my ear.”_

“What were you doing in the car?”

_“Just went for a little drive, nothing to worry about. Visited Yakov since I hadn’t seen my old coach in a while, I’m on my way home now actually. Probably about twenty minutes away if there is little traffic.”_

“Did you say hi from me at all? I mean he has technically been my coach when you haven’t been there.”

_“Yuuri for the last time I’m sorry I couldn’t be there at the Grand Prix Final four years ago, the food really didn’t agree with me.”_

“Be thankful I managed to get over your lack of appearance and still got the gold medal.”

_“I know I know.”_

Yuuri always found his conversations with Victor flowed easily, even as the years went by. The small smile that stayed on his face as he spoke with his husband. God he loved Victor so much.

“I better hang up now though Vitya, I should finish Kenjirou’s program soon.”

_“I should hang up as well, I suppose I can wait until we both are at home before I hear your lovely voice again. I love you Yuuri.”_

“Love you too Vitya.” Yuuri said, making a kiss sound through the speaker of the phone. Victor laughed (a laugh that Yuuri found absolutely amazing and made his heart grow every time he heard it) and returned the action.

_“See you soon Yuuri.”_

They hung up before they realised the implications of what they just said, Yuuri placing his phone down on the barrier as he skated out to Minami, who was waiting for his call to end.

“You and Victor are relationship goals to be honest. I hope I find someone like him some day.”

“You’ll find someone Kenjirou, I was your age when I found my soul…mate…” Yuuri’s face darkened with realisation before panic set in, rushing back to the side of the rink as he scrambled to unlock his phone. “Come on Vitya pick up, please.”

“What’s going on Yuuri?”

“We… we said the _words_.” The call went to voice mail. He tried again immediately. No answer yet again.

He changed contacts to Yuri.

“Yurio!”

_“What’s up with you Katsudon? I don’t have a lesson today, unless I forgot about it.”_

“No, it’s not that. I need you to get Victor to answer his phone.”

_“Why?”_

“Yurio _please_ , there isn’t time. Just get him to answer me I need to speak to him.”

_“Fine fine, sure I’ll try get him to pick up.”_

“Thank you Yurio. You don’t understand how much I need him to pick up right now.”

_“… Katsudon i’m worried. What happened? You haven’t been this panicked since your last anniversary when you couldn’t get anything booked.”_

“Yurio… we… I’m so stupid why did I say that? I shouldn’t of said that to Vitya. I should have known…”

The silence he was responded with let Yuuri know that Yurio understood what the situation was, hanging up almost instantly.

He tried calling Victor again, still getting no response.

Tears started pouring down his cheeks in worry.

“Yuuri, I’m sure it will be fine. It was just a coincidence.” Minami said, trying to comfort his panicking coach. “Deep breaths.”

He followed his students instructions as best as he could, his heart rate lowering from the hammering it was doing a minute previously.

“I’m meant to be the coach. You shouldn’t be comforting me.”

“It’s no problem, least I could do after all you’ve done for me.”

Yuuri tried to clear his mind of the end of the conversation, phone resting in his pocket as he continued giving Minami his choreography for the program.

They got quite a bit further through the program, almost reaching its completion with only thirty or so seconds remaining of the music to create movements too. That is, until his phone pinged.

He couldn’t resist the temptation to look, though he regretted it instantly the moment he read it.

**[Breaking News] Devastating Car Collision on the Motorway near St. Petersburg**

He looked at the notification and unlocked his phone to get more on the story. He regretted his actions as he saw an all to familiar car broken far beyond repair in the image that accompanied the news title.

“I-I’m sorry K-kenjirou… I-I have to go… Y-you don’t have to p-pay me or anything f-for this lesson. I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled out as he rushed to the side of the rink, gathering his stuff and yanking his laces undone. “F-feel free to s-stay longer i-if you want t-to.”

Minami was left alone in the rink as his coach disappeared from sight. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He hoped, for Yuuri’s sake, that everything would be ok.

 

Yuuri sprinted towards the location of the crash. He didn’t care that it was several miles away through the almost blizzard of snow, he _had_ to get there in time.

His shoes slowly soaked through and he could hardly feel his toes but he kept pushing. He could make it. He _would_ make it. He _had_ to make it.

He didn’t know how far he ran, for how long, all thoughts merged into one.

_Vitya._

He gasped as a strange feeling overcame his body. He felt as if his heart stopped. Tears already started flowing down his face as his pace slowed.

He tried to regain his breath but the feeling of being torn apart took over. _No no no._ His breathing rasped as he fell to his knees.

His trousers became soaked from the snow that was on the ground but he didn’t care. He didn’t care the looks he got from the few people that were walking around as he bawled his eyes out.

_I didn’t make it._

All he could do was think, thoughts stewing in his mind.

_(“Starting today I’m going to be your coach.”)_

_(“Unleash the Eros that is within you. Maybe no one has seen it yet, but I know it’s in there, just smouldering there, waiting for it’s chance to rise.”)_

_(“Can you do that? Can you show me?”)_

**[Breaking News] Devastating Car Collision causes one fatality and several injuries**

_(“That was the only way I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.”)_

_(“It almost sounds like a marriage proposal… In that case, I hope you never retire.”)_

_(“When are you going to get out of warm up mode?”)_

_(“I really wanted to kiss the gold medal.”)_

_(“Stay close to me, forever.”)_

_(“Thank you for becoming the definition of the L words for me.”)_

_(“I love you Yuuri.”)_

**[Breaking News] Fatality at Car Collision revealed to be world famous Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki**

_(“Love you too Vitya.”)_

_(“See you soon Yuuri.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? The person who requested it wanted angst so I hope I delivered on that front. 
> 
> Блядь - Damn or something along those lines.
> 
> Again, if you have any requests feel free to shoot me one at my tumblr (like at beginning notes) or if you just want to scream with me about yuri on ice, victuuri, or anything.
> 
> and Phichit on Ice chapter 4 is coming! Just need to find the best way to introduce the next character. Feel free to take bets on who it is. 
> 
> anyways, see you later fam!


End file.
